King Sombra's Corruption
by PapaGarrus
Summary: Once a great and honorable ruler cut down by the ruthless evil hidden inside the door of corruption.


King Sombra's Corruption

As dawn began to show itself, King Brillante awakens to birds of different hues chirping outside his window. While he polishes his pearl white horn and brushes his gleaming coat, he looks out his window where the birds were chirping and thought to himself "How lucky am I to be the ruler of all these sweet and loving ponies." He then leaves to greet his subjects.

"Good morning my loyal subjects, how are you today?" As King Brillante says this, all the nearby crystal ponies' bow to him saying, "We thank you for honoring us with your presence my lord. We are doing fairly well." When the crystal ponies finish speaking, a small foul comes up to King Brillante saying "I would like you to have this." She pulls out a small oval gem. It appears to be an opal stone. "Thank you sweetie, this is very nice of you and for that, I will use my magic to mold it into my crown!" After he says this, a glow surrounds the gem as if leading it to the crown. When the glow fades, the gem is in the center of the crown. "There we are. Thank you again." Before he leaves the little foul, he gives her a hug and departs.

As King Brillante enters the room where his royal throne is, he feels as if something is not right, as if there is a presence of evil. A strange voice comes into his mind. "Come king and I will show you the answers you have longed to know."

Out of fear King Brillante shouts "Who are you and what do you want!"

"I only wish to tell you the answers. Just walk down those stairs." After the voice says this, a staircase appears in the middle of the room heading down.

As King Brillante walks down the stairs, the voice speaks again.

"Do you remember your precious subjects? Do you wish to know their hopeless fate? Do you wish to know how it will all fall around you?"

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean it will fall? Answer me!"

"That is what I am trying to do. Do you see that door over there?"

"What is wrong with the crystal above it? It looks corrupted."

"Never mind the crystal. It's not what you came for. You came looking for answers. All you have to do is look into that door and it will tell you everything you wish to know."

When the voice stopped, King Brillante opened the door and saw himself destroying the crystal empire, his subjects in shackles, and dead ponies that seem like they were trying to protect their families.

"No! I don't want this! It isn't me, it isn't me! I could never do this! No! No! No!"

As he witnessed more and more of this, he soon felt as if he was changing. He tried to pull away multiple times and failed just as many times. Soon, he began to change. His coat darkened to the hue of an evil shadow, his horn became a sharp spear of corruption, his colorful robe became a set of distorted armor, and the final part to morph was what use to be the colorful opal gem in his crown. It was soon turned to a dark known only as obsidian.

The door closed itself and as it did this, what used to be King Brillante was now a corrupted spectral being made from the darkest of shadows.

"Finally, I am now freed from that prison! I shall use this body to reap my revenge. I shall start with your weak empire and more will soon be mine! King Sombra is now free!"

Soon after saying this, he goes to the crystal heart and steals it from its resting place. No pony saw him as he fled to the highest point of the palace.

"Here is where I will hide it, away from peering eyes and away from any foolish souls wishing to be heroes against an unstoppable force."

In an effort to assure this, he cast a spell that would alert him if any pony comes within 25 feet of the heart.

"Now to go and see my future slaves." King Sombra states as he walks off to enslave all of the Crystal Empire.

In a seemingly lacking effort, King Sombra forces all the ponies into shackles with his dark magic, killing any pony who attempts to oppose him.

"Foolish ponies, do you really think you have the power to stop me!"

A stallion comes out of a large crowd of terrified ponies stating "You are a ruthless, relentless, and heartless being. If I cower to you, my family will be gone. If I at least attempt to stop you, I will have a hope that my family will be safe!"

"You pitiful creature, I will destroy you!" As King Sombra begins to cast a spell, he is interrupted by two other ponies.

"We are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! We will not stand idle while you harm any other ponies!"

With those final words they cast a spell with the elements of harmony. With the sudden pulse of light, King Sombra quickly cast a curse across the entire empire.

"By the elements of harmony, you are banished into the arctic ice!"

"No! No! I will return and when I do, you will not be able to stop me!"

After he had been sealed away, the entire empire vanished with a pulse of dark energy, forcing the two alicorns away.

"Do you really think he will return sister?"

"I don't know Luna, I just don't know."


End file.
